Bleed for me
by sweetlittlecherry
Summary: Madara loves blood, especially Itachi's. Madaita


Hurt me, Love me

Itachi walked into the room where he was supposed to meet Madara. It looked just like Pein's office but instead of there being nothing on the walls; posters of events from a long time ago were posted up. Plus, this room had a huge bookcase filled with so many books that Itachi couldn't count them all. Madara wasn't there so Itachi decided to skim through some of the books to kill the time.

As he looked, one book caught his attention. He took it off of the bookshelf and read the back of the book to find out what it was about. It was based solely on torturing people to the point where they are hanging onto life by a thread and they will live with the memory of the horrible event engraved into their brain to where they will never be the same and some will even go insane. Itachi shrugged and opened the book to the table of contents. "Chapter two, part three: Tsukuyomi – page 234." Itachi read aloud. He flipped to the page and there was so much information. It was like the information he had received before only this had many handwritten notes that were off to the side. Apparently, Madara wrote down all of his research on the limits to the tsukuyomi and what it is really capable of doing.

Before he could read, the door opened so he closed the book and slipped it back. Suddenly, Madara appeared in front of him, crossing his arms. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Waiting for you." Itachi said, unphased by the abrupt appearance of Madara.

"You were reading my books." Madara said, taking the book Itachi was reading before off of the bookshelf. "How much did you read?" Madara asked, flipping the pages of the book. He got to the page Itachi was at.

"I didn't read anything, you had came in." Itachi answered.

"I see . . . you're interested in torture, eh?" Madara asked, turning to a different page with a devilish grin. Itachi didn't answer.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Itachi asked, changing the subject. Madara closed the book, set it on the table, and then looked through the books. He took one off of the shelf and handed it to Itachi.

"Susanoo," Madara said when Itachi opened the book, "this is very powerful and you don't want to use it a lot. The consequence could be death but I'm not sure. I've used it a few times but, if you ever need help, you may want to use this as a last resort" Itachi knew exactly what Madara was trying to do. He was trying to get him ready to fight his little brother.

As Itachi read the book, Madara went to a drawer that appeared from the wall. He was trying to look for a scroll. When he finally found it, he went to his desk, took out a grape flavored lollipop, and put it in his mouth. He sat next to Itachi and opened the scroll. They both read what they were supposed to read for about an hour, that's when Itachi finished reading the 500 page book. Madara looked up from his reading and took the lollipop out of his mouth. "Finished already?"

"Yes." Itachi replied. Madara rolled the scroll back up and gave Itachi the scroll.

"Now that you know the background on it, it's time to learn how to do it. This has the information on how to use it." Madara put the book back on the shelf and Itachi opened the scroll. Madara sat himself behind Itachi now, their backs leaning against each other. Madara began licking the lollipop, examining it after each lick.

Another hour passed by and then Itachi finished reading the scroll. He was prepared to perform Susanoo. He got up and Madara fell back, waking up from his small nap. "Where are you going?" He asked, not sitting up. Itachi looked down at him.

"To try it out." Itachi replied. Madara sighed and got up.

"Wait. Don't try it yet. Do it tomorrow since you need time to think about what you need to do. Anyways, I was thinking we could spar." Madara suggested. Itachi thought it over in his mind; he had nothing better to do.

"Okay, let's go in the back yard then." Itachi said. Madara and Itachi walked outside. No one was outside except for them. Madara smirked. "Ready?" Itachi asked, getting in a fighting stance.

"Yes but one thing before. Any thing goes, okay? But you can't use the tsukuyomi or anything else having to do with the mangekyou." Madara asked. Itachi nodded then counted them down to fight.

"GO!" Itachi yelled out, starting to do a jutsu. Madara appeared behind Itachi and made a mild slit on Itachi's arm. A few trickles of blood ran down his arm as Madara licked his lips. He loved the sight of blood. Itachi used a shadow clone jutsu, a minor jutsu. There were only three of them. Madara looked at each one as a target and he began to slither between them, dodging punches and kicks. He kicked one of them and it turned out to be a shadow clone.

From a tree a while away, Itachi watched Madara fight the shadow clones. He let out a chuckle when he saw some sweat on Madara's forehead. He was using so much energy for nothing. Suddenly, he felt a presence and activated his sharingan as he dodged the swipe of a katana. Madara pushed him out of the tree and Itachi used a fireball jutsu as a counter as he fell. He landed on his feet like a cat would and rebounded, flipping back and pulling a few shurikens from his pouch. He threw them and Madara jumped out of the tree before he could get hit and appeared behind Itachi, making another slit on the arm he didn't slit before. He jumped back and licked the sweet blood from the kunai. Itachi looked at him with a questioned look.

"I like blood." Madara stated before disappearing. Itachi pin-pointed Madara and kicked but he went right through Madara. "Ha . . .!" Madara laughed, taking another slit at Itachi's arm. These small slits didn't bother Itachi at all, they were so minute so there would be no reason to worry but Madara had other plans for those slits.

Matching each punch and kick, Itachi and Madara tried to save up some chakra. Madara kicked up, Itachi kicked it away, trying to punch his face in which Madara hit his hand away. Madara managed to cut Itachi's headband off. "Hey!' Itachi shouted. He went to go pick it up but Madara cut his forehead. Itachi glared up, this time looking at him with the mangekyou showing. Madara slapped Itachi's face so he'd look away.

"Don't you dare. That's foul play." Madara stated. Itachi shook his head, getting it away from his eyes. Madara took this opportunity to make another slit on Itachi's forehead. Itachi kicked Madara's leg and he actually didn't see it coming so Madara grunted as he hit the ground. Itachi, despite how wrong it would look and feel, jumped on top of Madara and before Itachi could cut him, Madara made a smart remark.

"Hey, I'm seme if that's going to happen." Madara smirked. Itachi growled and slit Madara's chest. He quickly jumped back then Madara attacked. Behind Itachi was a clone waiting for him Itachi spun around to attack while the real Madara got up and just as he was about to cut Itachi, Itachi held his kunai and spun around, attacking both the clone and Madara. Madara received more cuts on his chest. Madara backed away and threw off his cloak and Itachi did the same.

Madara used the shadow clone technique and made 15 copies of himself, surrounding Itachi. Itachi carefully looked with his sharingan as they started to attack. He found the real one and tried to cut Madara's arm but he went right through him again. Madara took the chance to make another slit only this time it was on Itachi's shoulder blade. "Hey, Madara, why the hell are you constantly cutting me?" Itachi said, wiping some of the blood that was running down his arms away. Madara licked his kunai then put it away. He went up to Itachi and helped him wipe the blood away.

"I don't know why it's so satisfying to see you bleed . . ." Madara said, rubbing one finger over one of the deeper cut line. Itachi winced, that actually stung. "Oh, sorry." Madara said sheepishly. Madara pulled his finger away and just looked at the cut. He couldn't overcome the urge so he did it, he licked the wound thoroughly. Itachi stared at him, bewildered. Madara stopped licking it and looked at the stunned Itachi. He smiled and stood straight up. "I told you before, I like blood." Madara said. Itachi shook his head.

"Whatever," Itachi sighed, "let's quit. This fight is meaningless."

"NO!" Madara shouted suddenly. Itachi turned and looked at him inquiringly again.

"What is with you?" Itachi asked.

"Blood lust. Just let me make small slits on you. I was enjoying it." Madara smirked. Itachi started walking away as he told him no. Madara went up behind him and wrapped his arms around Itachi as he bit down slightly on Itachi's neck. Itachi let out a squeak.

"Madara!"

Madara pulled his teeth from the small incision he made on Itachi's neck. Sweet, fresh blood came out. Madara didn't care how much Itachi didn't want this. He wanted more of his blood, more of him. He wanted to hear him scream in pain. Madara sucked the blood from the wound as Itachi tried to push him away. Madara stopped sucking and Itachi managed to break away from his grasp. Itachi stumbled forward but quickly turned to face Madara who had the kunai he had earlier in his hand. "Bleed for me." He muttered.

Itachi stepped back but it was too late, Madara had pushed him to the ground. He held Itachi's hands down as he took the kunai and made more cuts on Itachi's body. With each cut, he licked and sucked, wanting more and more blood. Itachi didn't scream for him to stop, not once. He just tried to push him away and tried to get him to stop. Madara glared at him. "Scream." He ordered.

"What? No! You've gone mad!" Itachi exclaimed. Madara smirked and then made the deepest cut yet, he made a cut on Itachi's thigh. Itachi almost screamed out. Madara made another cut the same length right next to it. Itachi had to. It hurt too much. "MADARA!! STOP!!" Itachi screamed, trying to kick him away. Madara kissed Itachi, he didn't care that he could've bit his lip when he did it but it didn't matter. The rush from feeling Itachi's smooth, pale skin being tainted by many cuts that seemed to get deeper and deeper was amazing. Hearing him scream for mercy made it even better. Madara could've gone farther but he didn't. He stopped when he heard the scream.

Itachi kicked him off and tried to get up but the cuts began to sting. Madara scooped him up in his arms and began carrying him back inside. He went to Itachi's room and laid him on the bed. He bandaged Itachi up, putting ointment on the deeper cuts. "Hey, Madara. If you're going to lose it, tell me before. I didn't know you got like that." Itachi said when Madara finished. Madara smiled, blushing.

"I didn't know that either. I just seemed to like it that time. Anyways, I'm sorry. No hard feelings, right?" Madara asked. Itachi smiled and gave Madara a hug.

"It's okay, I'm fine but I will get my revenge."

"Okay, Sasuke. Get some rest." Madara teased, leaving the room.


End file.
